Songfic CANCER
by Melancolic Angel
Summary: DEATHFIC


Songfic -Cancer

**Prólogo**

Anne: O que ele tem doutor?  
Doutor: Vc é a namorada dele?  
A: Sim  
D: É... eu acho melhor vc sentar pq a notícia naum é mto boa...  
Anne se senta  
D: Bom ... fizemos uns exames e descobrimos que o seu namorado... tem câncer...  
Anne fica muda por alguns instantes...  
A: O quê? Câncer... ele está com câncer...  
E começa a chorar sem parar  
D: Calma...  
A: Me diz q ele naum vai morrer... por favor  
D: Me desculpe... mas ele tem poucas chances de sobreviver...  
A: (chorando) Deixa eu ver ele?  
D: Pode ir... quarto 207

Toc Toc

A: Gee.. posso entrar?  
G: Claro amor  
Anne entra e ajoelha perto da maca de Gerard  
G: Que cara é essa amor?  
A: É que... vc ... vc  
Começa a chorar  
G: Vc... descobriu... (com lágrima nos olhos)  
A: Sim... mas fica tranqüilo... vc naum vai morrer (chorando)  
G: Eu te amo  
A: Eu tb...

Gerard estava dormindo docemente... com cara de anjo

Um mês se passou, e faltava pouco para Gerard entrar na quimioterapia  
Seus lábios naum era mais os mesmos, estavam secos e rachados  
E ele já estava com uma aparência não-saudável...

Close

**I wonder  
Eu quero saber  
If you cold get me a drink  
Se você poderia me dar uma bebida  
Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Pois meus lábios estão rachados e desbotados  
Comb my hair for me  
Penteie meu cabelo para mim**

G: Anne, me traz um copo dágua por favor, minha boca ta seca  
A: Ok, já estou levando...  
Gerard bebeu sua água ... com um olhar doce mas com uma aparência ruim...  
G: Eu naum quero morrrer...  
A: Calma(disse chorosa)Acredite... vc naum vai morrer...deixa eu pentear um pouco seu cabelo...  
Anne penteou o cabelo de Gerard... e chorava enquanto o penteava

Gerard sofria cada vez mais... com medo de deixar sua amada  
Duas semanas depois, começou a quimio de Gerard  
Ele sofria muito... pois a cada semana o cabelo dele ia caindo...

Mikey, Frank, Ray e Bob iam visitar ele sempre, e Anne naum saía quase do hospital

A: Amor, quer passear um pouco no jardim  
G: Quero, por favor

Passeavam pelo jardim, e enquanto isso, conversavam...  
G: Anne, eu naum quero te deixar  
A: Mesmo que você me deixe... eu sempre vou te amar  
Gerard deu um sorriso... e pós alguns minutos entraram, pois já estava anoitecendo...

**Help me gather all my things  
Ajude-me a juntar todas as minhas coisas  
And bury me  
E me enterre  
In all my favorite colors,  
Em todas as minhas cores favoritas  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
Minhas irmãs e meus irmãos,  
I will not kiss you,  
Eu não irei beijar vocês**

G: Tem algumas coisas em casa que eu precisaria buscar e...  
A: Pode deixar eu vou... o que você quer q eu traga  
G: Gibis, e meu MP3  
A: Ok

G: Sabe, estou com saudade do Mikey, e do pessoal da banda...  
A: Eu peço pra eles virem  
G: Não vai valer a pena, não encontro mais forças nem pra abraça-los... sou um ínutil  
A: Gee... pare de se culpar... você naum tem culpa  
G: Ok... enquanto vc vai... eu vou dormir um pouco

Meia hora depois

A: Amor... voltei  
G: Hãm... que  
A: Olha aqui os seus gibis e seu MP3  
G: Ah ta... me dá os gibis

(...)

**Cause the hardest part of this,  
Pois a parte mais difícil disto,  
Is leaving you.  
É deixá-los**

M,F,R,B : Oi Gee  
G: Oi pessoal  
M: Gee, a gente tem uma notícia...  
G: Qual ?  
M: A gente vai ter q ir pro Canadá, dar uma entrevista e resolver algumas coisas da banda, iremos demorar...  
G: Mas.. Ok... não digam nada sobre minha doença, digam que ocorreu um imprevisto e naum pude comparecer  
Um a um se despedem, naum imaginando que seria última vez que falariam com ele...

**Turn away,  
Volte,  
Cause I'm awful just to see  
Pois eu estou terrível apenas em ver  
Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,  
Porque todo meu cabelo abandonou o meu corpo**

D: Eu acho melhor ele tirar o cabelo  
E: Ok... vou chamá-lo  
No quarto  
Enfermeira: Gerard Arthur Way... venha...  
G: (chorando) Por favor... naum quero perder o cabelo... vou ficar feio e a Anne não vai mais me amar  
E: O.o ... ta parecendo uma criancinha...  
G: (chora)... A Anne naum vai mais me amar...  
Gerard tirou todo o cabelo... pois com os efeitos da quimio, poderia acontecer coisa pior

Anne tinha ido visitar os pais e voltou á tardinha  
A: Oi amor... tudo nos conformes?  
G: Naum...vc naum pode me ver... naum pode  
A: Calma...  
Anne o abraçou e o confortou dizendo que o amava  
G: Eu estou feio?  
A: Naum.. eu te amo.. naum importa o que aconteça...

**All my agony,  
Toda a minha agonia,  
Know that I will never marry  
É saber que eu nunca me casarei.  
And baby I'm just dyin' from the chemo,  
E baby, eu só estou agonizando pela quimio  
But counting down the days to go.  
Mas contando os dias para ir.**

D: Anne... venha aqui  
O doutor falou discretamente para Anne que Gerard naum ia agüentar... e ela ficou muda por uns instantes...  
D: Eu entendo o amor...  
E logo voltou para perto de Gerard

G: Amor... q foi?  
Anne começou a chorar...  
A: Desculpe..  
G: Desculpar... o quê?  
A: Eu naum cumpri minha promessa... Eu naum cumpri... Olha, msm que você morra, eu sempre vou te amar...  
Gerard começou a chorar  
G: Eu sabia... (chorando)  
G: Sabe qual era meu sonho?  
A: Qual ?  
G: Casar com vc e ter mtos filhos  
Anne assim que ouviu isso... chorou mais ainda  
E: Gerard... hora da quimio  
G: Anne eu naum vou  
A: Vai sim Gee... vc tem que se cuidar  
G: Pra quê... se já sei que vou morrer... se a minha vida naum ta mais valendo nada...  
A: Gee...vai por favor a esperança é a última que morre... vai... por favor...  
Anne ficou vendo o álbum de fotos que trouxe... uma que estava ela e Gerard num parque  
Ela começou a chorar...

**It's just a feeling  
É uma sensação  
And I don't know  
E eu não sei,  
That if you say,  
Se você disser,  
Goodbye today,  
Adeus hoje,  
I'd ask you to be true,  
Eu te pediria para ser verdadeira,  
Cause the hardest part of this  
Pois a parte mais difícil disto  
Is leaving you  
È deixá-la**

No dia seguinte as 15:45  
G: Amor  eu naum to bem  
A: Que vc tem...?  
G: Me beija ?  
Anne o beijou  
G: Me abraça?  
Anne o abraçou...

**G: (gaguejando) Me diz ... Adeus  
A: Gee ... naum... você naum vai morrer  
G: Me diz adeus... por favor  
A: Gee... Adeus(chorando)Adeus...eu te amo  
G: (com a voz fraca) I Love you too...**

píiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Gerard morreu... dizendo que a amva...

Anne chora , chora e chora... naum tinha mais seu amor... a quem recorreria ?  
Ela ainda o amava...  
Claro  
Mas não o tinha mais ...  
Tinha apenas lembranças...  
E doía, cada vez que lembrava... que nunca mais iria vê  lo...

A banda acabou... pois naum encontraram um vocalista que substituísse Gerard... As fãs... melhor nem falar... Vi em revistas e jornais que algumas se mataram ou tiveram um ataque de coração...  
Essa ferida no meu coração... naum importa o tempo que passar... Sei que nunca vai cicatrizar...

**Epílogo**

Anne foi até o parque em que ia com Gerard...Pois esse era o único jeito de aliviar um pouco a dor.  
Certo dia viu uma criança... Um menino  
Muito parecido... Com Gerard... Olhos verdes, cabelos bem pretos e olhar doce.  
A: Olá  
Menino: Olá  
A: Sabe que vc parece com uma pessoa q eu amo mto...  
M: Sério  
A:Sim  
M: Vc é bem simpática...  
A: Obrigada... Meu nome é Anne e o seu?  
M: Arthur ... Meu nome é Arthur...


End file.
